Power of Friendship
by BlueLightningXD
Summary: It's been months since Big Picture Show and the Eds have it great. All is well for once until Bro breaks out of prison and seeks revenge on Peach Creek, starting with the Eds. With Ed, Edd n Eddy stranded in the middle of nowhere, they must venture to the Cul-de-Sac once more to find Bro and save Peach Creek. Yeah. Everyone's screwed.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello, fellow Ed, Edd n Eddy fans (and FanFiction writers)! I've had this on my mind since I first saw Big Picture Show, so I promise to make this a long and entertaining ride. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

**Prologue: This Guy Again?!**

"Who's there?" A rough, buff, sly voice asked from behind his cell, which was filled with the shadows of unconscious men. The man looked up to find a _very _small, huge-headed figure with the keys to his freedom. He immediately reached for the keys, infuriated by the simple presence of the mystery person. "GIMME THOSE KEYS!"

"He doesn't seem very worthy of freedom, does he Pl- I mean Timber." The Gourd asked an inanimate piece of wood. He laughed evilly and spun his head towards Eddy's Brother, who was still trying to get passed the bars. "I guess we'll be on our way." And he walked away.

"WAIT!" Bro's voice boomed. "COME BACK HERE! PL- PL- **PLEASE!**" He begged. The Gourd stopped in his tracks and turned to face Eddy's Bro with an evil grin. "I'll do whatever you want! Just please let me out!"

The Gourd's grin became bigger as he walked slowly. "I assume you remember a little town called Peach Creek?"

Eddy's Brother sneered. "Yeah. Dumb little town's where I grew up. Where my little brother and his stupid little friends live." The cell opened and Bro hugged the floor. The Gourd looked at him with deadpanned face.

"I want revenge on the Cul-de-Sac." The Gourd stated darkly, mildly shocking Eddy's Bro. This shock disappeared as soon as it came and Bro smirked.

"I see great minds think alike." Bro chuckled evilly. Jonny looked at him with a confused face.

"Timber is the one who thought of this."

Bro frowned. "Whatever floats your boat, kid. Are we gonna pay the Cul-de-Sac a visit or what?" He cracked his knuckles.

The Gourd cackled. "Yes. Immediately. We'll start by taking away their only hope." He threw a folder to Bro. Inside there were pictures of Ed, Double D, and Eddy. "Ed, Edd n Eddy."

* * *

"HELLO! MY NAME IS ED!" The twelve year-old brute greeted. He positioned the camera and waved to you, only to be punched by a pink figure.

"SHUT UP, ED!" Eddy yelled at Ed, who was sitting on the ground in a dazed state. A peach-colored hand then lifted the camera and placed it somewhere else to focus on himself.

"Please excuse my chaotic friends. Hello, all! My name is Eddward, though you can call me Edd or Double D!" Edd greeted with a smile. This greeting was short-lived, though since Eddy barged in.

"HEY, HEY, HEY! OUTTA THE WAY, SOCKHEAD!" The short-tempered boy demanded as he snatched the camera and ran away with it. From your view, the other Eds were chasing after Eddy with distraught expressions.

"OH MY LORD!" Edd stressed as Eddy continued to run away from them. When he finally stopped, he positioned the camera to focus on him and puffed out his chest.

"Sup, kids. The name's Eddy. Don't wear it out." Eddy greeted with a grin.

"YOU BETCHA, EDDY!" Ed's voice boomed. As the other Eds came into view, Eddy growled while Edd tried to reason with the two.

"Guys! Please! We have to finish this introduction!" Edd complained. Eddy huffed and beckoned Edd to continue.

"Fine!" Eddy whined. Edd rolled his eyes and set the camera down carefully to get both of his friends in view.

"Thank you!" Edd smiled. His expression suddenly became serious as he and the other Eds got into a storytelling position. "Now, we never thought much of our adventures-"

"Edventures, Double D! Like buttered toast!" Ed dumbly corrected, earning puzzled stares from his buddies. He simply smiled in response and waited for Edd to continue.

"Yes..." Edd hesitantly replied. He regained his serious mood and finally continued. "We never thought much of them. But now, we're about to go on a journey that towers above the many trials we have been faced with."

Eddy blew a raspberry and pulled his friends in. "Quit bringing down the mood, Edd! We're Ed, Edd n Eddy! The Three Eds!" He said in a supporting tone. Ed joined in and picked up his dear friends.

"WE ARE THE BEST OF FRIENDS!" The yellow oaf shouted.

Edd smiled and responded. "I know, guys! Let's just get started with the story!"

"ALRIGHT!"

"YAY!"

And as they looked up, they noticed something plummeting to Earth. Plummeting to **them. **The three boys quickly sprinted away in fear. The object finally landed and as the Eds uncovered it, an iris-in consumed the background in black, only leaving the logo.

**Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Power of Friendship**


	2. ConflictED

**A/N: I kept on brainstorming ideas for this chapter and future chapters, so I HAD to write this.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: ConflictED**

Out in the middle of nowhere (possibly a jungle), Ed, Edd and Eddy were knocked out. Ed stirred in his sleep until he groggily woke up, rubbing his aching head. He blinked a couple times and turned to the knocked-out Edd and Eddy. He ran to his dear friends and grabbed both of them at once.

"FIRST-AID FOR EDS!" Ed exclaimed as he inhaled deeply. His putrid breath was enough to awaken Edd, who turned white and scurried away from Ed's reach.

"GOODNESS, ED! Your breath is disgustingly horrid!" Edd screeched as he held his nose. He hadn't been _this_ disgusted by one of Ed's odors since the Sheldon (Jr?) incident. "Ed?" His voice had a hint of fear and curiosity. "What happened to Sheldon?"

Ed stopped descending to the unconscious Eddy and pouted at Edd. "It was so cold...and I was so...HUNGRY!" The lovable oaf dropped Eddy to the ground and buried his face in Edd's shirt. "I ATE HIM, DOUBLE D!" Ed wailed, sobbing more and more.

"THE DAM'S BURST! MAN THE LIFEBOATS! WOMEN AND ME FIRST!" Eddy suddenly and randomly yelled as he awoke, scaring his buddies who were in the moment. They stared at each other in silence until Eddy spoke up. "So...where are we, Sockhead?" He asked his intelligent friend, who was observing the area.

"I don't know, Eddy." Edd muttered as he brought out his magnifying glass and labeler. He kept observing a trail with his magnifying glass until his face showed an expression of disgusted shock. "I've been following a trail of feces." Ed and Eddy snickered, making Edd blush and cover his face with his hat.

Eddy rolled his eyes and pulled Edd to the side. "Anyway, where do you think we are, Double D?" Suddenly, Eddy's eyes locked on a bump under Edd's hat as he gasped. "Edd?"

"Yes?" Both Ed and Edd asked in unison, making Eddy face-palm.

"Double D." Eddy said in an exasperated tone as Edd turned to him.

"Yes?"

Eddy hesitated but continued. "There's a bump on your head."

Edd had a distraught look on his face before feeling the said area. "G-GOOD LORD! I have an injury on my cranium! I hope it isn't too severe! Oh, mother would never let me out of her sight! And **FATHER! **Oh, dear father! He would be so disappointed, should this affect my intelligence and academic rec-"

"SHUT UP, DOUBLE D!" The loudmouthed kid howled, making Edd's clothes, hat, and expression fly back. He eventually calmed down and put a hand on Edd's shoulder, as did Ed. "Let's see it, Sockhead."

Edd immediately jumped away, waving his arms vigorously. "No no no! I can't!"

Ed and Eddy looked at the trembling kid with sympathetic smiles. Ed walked up to Edd and crossed his arms. "Come on, Double D. We've seen it several times. Show us so we can be sure you're okay."

Edd glanced between his two friends before sighing. He put his hands at the elastic of his dear hat, pulling it to the back of his head until some of his raven-black locks swayed. His hairpin-covered, scarred head was free for the world to see as he covered his eyes with his hands. His forehead had a bump and was slightly bruised.

"Woah." Was all Ed uttered while Eddy eyed the injury with suspicion.

"Not enough to match the Dodgeball Scar, but pretty darn close." Eddy breathed as Edd opened his eyes. "Who do we know that can sucker punch someone _that _hard?" Edd and Eddy were in deep thought. Even though the answer was obvious, they overlooked it.

"Eddy's Brother." Ed shrugged, earning the shocked faces of Edd and Eddy gazing at him. "He's pretty strong."

Eddy stopped moving and started trembling. "B-Bro? H-how? H-he's in prison!"

* * *

The Gourd cackled as Eddy's Brother kicked a tree into a house, barely giving Jimmy enough time to flee from the crumbling house.

"Sup, squirt." Bro cracked his knuckles when Jimmy landed at his feet, earning whimpers from the boy.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Sarah cried. She pounced on Eddy's Bro and kept hitting/scratching his face. This continued for a few minutes until Bro pulled Sarah off of him and threw her to the ground. But she wasn't done yet. She balled her hand into a fist and threw herself at Bro, colliding her fist with his face. Bro staggered a few feet away, but came back from his concussion just in time to catch Sarah's foot in midair and throw her into a tree, knocking her out.

From behind a fence, Nazz was watching the scene with fear and anger. Unfortunately, she couldn't do much with her strength and stature, so she just hugged her knees and prayed silently. "Come on, guys. where are you. Ed, Eddy, Double D..." She had a dreamy look on her face at the thought of her friend. She was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard a screaming Jimmy.

"NO! MY PERFECTLY MANICURED NAILS!"


	3. The Brothers ED

**A/N: I would have posted this yesterday, but I didn't have internet. This is kinda based on a deleted scene from Big Picture Show. Also, this will focus more on the destruction of the Cul-de-Sac.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Brothers ED**

With Eddy's Big Bro destroying the Cul-de-Sac and pulverizing the kids, the raucous was heard from the Park n' Flush trailer park. More precisely, the Kankers.

Lee slammed the door open and screamed. "HEY! TURN OFF THAT RACKET!"

"YEAH! WE'RE TRYING TO WATCH INFOMERCIALS!" May yelled from the door. The bellows didn't seem to do anything, as the chaos just got louder. "What the heck?"

"Is that coming from the Cul-de-Sac?" Marie asked with a freaked out expression.

Lee immediately stopped in her tracks and turned towards the noise again. "Holy TOLEDO! IT IS! Come on, girls!" She commanded as the other two raced out the door. "We gotta save the Eds!"

* * *

"There's a disturbance in the force." Ed stated monotonously, as if he heard the conversation between the sisters.

"Yeah? It's my stomach! How we got here, I dunno. The only thing I _do _know is that I'm starving!" Eddy complained while holding his grumbling stomach. "Ed! Can you find us some grub?"

Ed snapped out of his trance and shot Eddy a big smile. "Ready and willing, Eddy!" He saluted before swimming (yes, SWIMMING) to a banana tree. Unfortunately, there was a monkey in the tree. It screeched and pounced on Ed, beating him up almost as bad as Sarah used to. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

Edd was reading a book when he heard Ed. "Hmm? What was that, Ed?" He asked, looking up from his book. He dropped it in shock and scurried to the scene, trying to yank the monkey off of Ed's face. "Not cool! Not cool! EDDY, HELP!"

"THE MONKEY IS MAULING MY FACE!" Ed wailed, desperately crashing into trees to shake off the monkey and Edd. Eddy frowned and smacked the monkey off, accidentally hitting Ed and Edd. "Thanks, Eddy."

Eddy sighed. "No problem, guys."

"Eddy, are you okay?" Edd asked, noticing the way Eddy was acting. "Why don't you talk to us about it?"

"Yeah, Eddy. An elephant never forgets, but I forget what the elephant remembered." Ed interrupted, spouting his usual useless non sequitor.

Eddy stared at Ed before sitting. "It's just...Bro has never been a good brother to me. He always bullied me and Kevin when we were younger."

"No wonder Kevin seemed so frightened by your brother." Edd inferred.

"Yeah. My folks kinda hate me cause Big Bro always pinned stuff on me. Blowing up dad's car, breaking mom's china." Eddy sighed. He seemed ready to breakdown, so Ed and Edd pulled him into a group hug. "Guys?"

"No need to cry, Eddy. Think of us as your brothers now. We're your best friends!" Ed exclaimed sweetly.

"Yeah, Eddy! We're the best of friends! Nothing can separate the Eds!" Edd joyfully said.

Eddy seemed so touched by his friends' words that a tear rolled down his cheek. "Guys...OH! You both are the best!" He cried. "I wonder what's going on at Peach Creek."

Suddenly, Edd froze as his eyes widened. "We gotta get back to the Cul-de-Sac!"

* * *

"Okay, Eddy's Brother. You remember that kid with the cap?" The Gourd asked, pointing to the trembling Kevin.

Bro laughed evilly. "Yeah. I always used to pick on him. Just like with little pipsqueak." He explained before approaching the restrained jock.

"S-STAY BACK, BRO DUDE!" Kevin yelled as he tried to squirm away, but to no avail. He was left helpless to face Eddy's Brother. "NO!"

"Afraid of me, aren't ya Shovelchin." Big Bro sneered. He kicked Kevin into a fence and threw several punches at the poor guy. Until...

"Well, well, well. Looks like the beater has come back for a beating." Lee announced in an act of kamikaze. She, along with her sisters, sprinted and whipped May headfirst into Bro's gut. Barely given time to recover, he picked May up and used her as a mallet. He easily swatted Marie away and was savoring the look of fear on Lee's face.

"Sup, doll-face." Bro whispered. He slammed May down, but the leading Kanker wouldn't give up that easily. She jumped out of the way and kicked Bro where the sun don't shine. She was about to finish this when The Gourd kicked her in the face and hit her legs with Timber, knocking her down. He got on her and treated her like a trampoline, slamming his feet onto the tough girl's head. This continued for a while until her eyes were half open and she was bruised all over.

Bro was utterly surprised and put an arm around The Gourd. "Nice job, kid. You make a better mass murderer than Eddy ever did."

"Well, I learned from you. Now that we've taken out the Kankers, there's no one who can stop us!" The Gourd cackled as Plank seemingly glowed purple. "There's still two people we need to face."

"Who?"

"Rolf and the lovely Nazz." The Gourd said in a serious tone. "Rolf probably has a stupid fortress-"

"You mean like that?" Bro asked, pointing to the metallic/wooden wall built around his house.

"Yes." The Gourd replied in the creepy tone he used when he first became the monstrous entity. "Watch out, Rolf-"

Marie punched The Gourd in the face, kicked Bro in the gut, and continued to throw attacks at them, enraged by the abuse they gave her sisters. Bro grabbed her and pinned her down as she struggled. They punched her, kicked her, and gave her wet-willies. She tried to break free once more, but was whipped into a rock several times, leaving her bruised and beaten. This peaked the curiosity of Rolf, who was watching the Cul-de-Sac.

"She who has hair like mines is enslaved to the older sibling and Jonny the Wood Boy. Rolf wonders what to do." Rolf pondered for a moment before doing probably the bravest (and stupidest) thing he's ever done.

Rolf flexed his muscles as he grabbed tools, a wooden board, rope, and his chickens. He hammered the rope into the board and tied them around the chickens' necks. Then he ran inside and grabbed a whip, a muffin, a few eggs, and olive oil. He whipped the chickens, who reacted by trying to fly the coop. Unfortunately, he was too heavy for the chickens and they tumbled to the feet of The Gourd and Bro.

"Oh. Hehe, hello Jonny the Wood Boy and older sibling." Rolf awkwardly and fearfully greeted. Bro and The Gourd stared, unamused, until they tackled Rolf and disappeared into a cloud of tumbling dust. "NANA! LEAVE WILFRED OUT OF ROLF'S WILL!"


	4. Return of the EDS

**A/N: I have been working really hard on this story! Which is strange, seeing as how I put my DP story on hiatus. Anyway, I threw in a SpongeBob reference for you guys, though it's pretty obvious. Let's see who can spot it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Return of the EDS**

By the time sunset rolled by, the Eds were on the road by Mondo-A-Go Go. Ed was in Batter-Ed mode while Edd and Eddy were discussing a strategy (more like trying, as the wind was viciously blowing in their faces.)

"EDDY, WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO WHEN WE GET BACK TO PEACH CREEK?!" Edd asked as he hung onto Ed's jacket for dear life.

"FIRST, WE FIND OUT WHO LEFT US DEAD FROM THE NECK UP IN THAT JUNGLE! THEN WE MAKE EM CRY TO THEIR MAMA!" Eddy avowed through his clenched teeth. "I JUST HOPE IT ISN'T BIG BR-"

"LET'S SING A SONG!" Ed enthusiastically suggested. His buddies were quick to deny the idea.

"NO, ED!" Edd and Eddy screamed desperately. Unfortunately, Ed couldn't hear clearly through the wind and misinterpreted their words.

"'GO'? OKAY!" He cleared his throat and sang joyfully. _"WHEN I'M ON THE ROAD, I SEE STUFF GOING BY! WHEN I'M ON THE ROAD, I GOT BUG IN MY EYE!"_

After that line, a plethora of flies smashed into Ed's face and smothered his vision with bug juice, disrupting the formation and sending the trio spiraling into a cerulean rock. Groaning, they were all swaying from side-to-side in a dazed state. After a moment, Eddy shot up and angrily shook Ed.

"WE STILL HAVE **MILES **TO GO TILL WE'RE AT THE CUL-DE-SAC!" Eddy bellowed to the heavens as he shook Ed. "If you apologize, I'll leave less bruises!"

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, Ed-d-d-dyyyy!" Ed bleated his apology. He was dropped shortly after and started to get punched by the little guy. "Don't hit me there, Eddy!"

"Shh, fellows!" Edd shushed as he turned to see Ed humorously holding Eddy by the leg. "Come look at this!" He beckoned the others to examine the rock. They abide their current position and joined Edd in his observation of the boulder. It was almost like a diamond, but retained the texture of a stone. What sparked their curiosity was the plaque in front of the oddity.

Eddy squinted his eyes and quietly asked. "What's with the engraving, Sockhead?"

"You see, that's what peaked my curiosity. This stone seems to have some kind of connection with friendship." Edd elucidated.

"Friendship? You mean like us Eds?" Ed surmised giddily.

"I assume a kind of friendship. Look." Edd gestured to the plaque. "Here it reads, 'Nothing shall overcome the power that the closest three posses.' It seems like a long shot that this is talking about us, though highly logical."

Eddy groaned loudly. "Let's go! We still have a long way to go!"

"One second, please!" Edd requested while he copied his observations into his notebook. He closed it and tidied himself up. "Alright, fellows. Let's be going."

"BATTER-ED TIME!" Ed shouted while he grabbed the other two Eds and placed them at the back of his jacket.

"WHY DID WE EVER THINK OF THISSSS!?" Edd whined as they sped down the road.

* * *

In the Cul-de-Sac, the Kids and Kankers were in the basement they used as a headquarters in 'The Eds Are Coming'.

"Okay. Is everyone here?" Kevin, who was bruised and his clothes slightly ripped, inquired with a commander-like tone.

"I think." Sarah responded.

"Wait! Where are the Eds?" Nazz interjected, concerned about the trio's mysterious disappearance.

"The hussy's right. We haven't seen Ed, Edd, or Eddy since yesterday." Lee remarked.

"Well then where are they?" May stressed. "I hope Big Ed is alright!"

"What are we going to do without Ed, Edd n Eddy?" Jimmy doubted, sweating. That one question shut everyone's mouths and left the room silent as it seemingly became colder.

"The Ed-boys would be able to come up with a plan to subdue Jonny the Wood Boy and the older sibling like a baby's kazoo!" Rolf confessed.

"No kidding, stretch! But they ain't here, so we gotta think of something!" Marie countered. Everyone just stared at her, as if expecting something. "What?"

"Well, you _are _the smartest of your pack." Nazz hinted. It finally clicked in Marie's head as she groaned.

"Fine! We'll need a wrench, a blowtorch, an engine, and a few lemons." Marie ordered, prompting everyone to quickly reject the thought.

"NO!"

"I'd rather not."

"Are you nuts?"

"Whatever! Rolf! How's the fortress doing?" Kevin asked the guy, who was inspecting the area through his telescope.

"The two psychotics have yet to potentially harm the surrounding protection." Rolf announced with pride as the others cheered. However, a series of shock waves from outside the fort rained on their parade.

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" Jimmy shrieked.

* * *

"ED! FASTER!" Eddy commanded as they entered the city.

" EDDY! THE MOMENTUM WILL COUNTER THE FRICTION OF OUR SHOES!" Edd informed the guy, desperate to get off this joyride.

"WHAT?"

"WE WON'T BE ABLE TO STOP IF WE TRY!"

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT WE WANT!" Eddy pointed out as they rocketed through the freeway.

* * *

On reflex, the Kids started screaming and freaking out. May boarded up the door, Lee and Marie barricaded it with the supplies found in the basement, and they all stayed in front of the barricaded door in order to help keep it closed. The door was suddenly being attacked by Bro and The Gourd, so the others pushed with all their might. Shockingly, the door practically exploded and the Gourd stood there with Eddy's Big Brother. The Kids stopped screaming and did what anyone would do if they were in extreme danger; Jimmy fainted, Kevin started sweating, Sarah hid behind Jimmy, the Kankers all trembled, Nazz bit her lip, and Rolf hyperventilated.

"We gonna teach these ankle-biters a lesson?" Bro, whose arms were crossed, glanced at Jonny, who seemed hesitant. After a moment, he regained his darkness and cackled.

"Of course, Mr. Eddy's Brother!" The Gourd reassured. Bro simply laughed and cracked his knuckles while the Gourd took an intimidating stance. The Kids shut their eyes tightly and gritted their teeth.

* * *

"STOP, ED! STOOOP!" Edd begged when they entered Peach Creek.

"JUMP, ED!" Eddy fretted. Ed did so, and as Edd said, the momentum caused the three to slightly hover while they flew like a bullet to the Cul-de-Sac. They shot through the air, avoiding hazards on the ground as they started to see the silhouette of the remains of the fort.

"HEEELP!" Nazz pled, urging the Eds to face the debris in determination.

"I guess this is it, girls!" Lee breathed while her sisters clung onto her. Eddy heard this and decided to involve one of their many scams into their landing.

"GUYS! FLYING EDUARDO BROTHERS!" Eddy executed his plan with those three words as they locked arms and curled their bodies into cannonballs. They made impact with The Gourd and Big Bro, pushing them away from the basement with incredible force. The two groups were groaning in pain for a while until they shot up, glaring daggers at each other.

Eddy's Bro smirked and silently laughed. "Sup, pipsqueak."

Eddy stood his ground, hands clenched into fists, and met Bro's deadly smirk. "How's it going, Tony?"

* * *

**Yes, I think Eddy's Bro looks like a Tony. You gotta admit it fits. Before anyone asks, the story still has quite a few chapters before it's end. I gotta involve the romance, bromance, inner conflict (I challenge you readers to guess who's dealing with inner conflict. Hint: Look around the middle/end of this chapter for anything involving second thoughts), action, etc. The names of the Eds plus Eddy's Brother are so; Edwin Horace Kennedy, Eddward Marion Powell, Eddy Skipper McGee, Tony McGee. Well, thet's all! See ya!  
**


	5. Attack of the EDS

**A/N: I love writing fight scenes! And to WishStar, do you want me to spoil the whole story for you?! Also, Barth, nothing to be ashamed of. We've all been duped by this kinda thing. Anyone who wants to see the joke chapter; I may post it after the last chapter of this story...**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Attack of the EDS**

First encounters are always cliché and epic, but this was simply ridiculous. The odds were obviously against our three heroes. A nerd, an amateur swindling scamp, and a dumb brute against a two-men army. That just wasn't fair!

"What do you have in mind, Sockhead?" Eddy asked with a confident tone. This sparked some doubt in the little prodigy.

"I thought you had a plan!" Edd snapped. He waved his hands in the air and his eyes seemed to burst into flames. "You're telling me that we're confronting your brother and Jonny without any hope of skill?!" He ranted as he stomped his feet.

Eddy's eyes widened while he sputtered nonsense for a few seconds. "But- I- so- oh no..." He groaned as he face-palmed himself repeatedly, with a frustrated Edd holding the bridge of his nose, trying to regain composure.

"This is what you're doing? I taught you better, pipsqueak!" Bro taunted, slapping a hand on his cheek. His expression of fake shock was soon replaced by an evil grin. "And I see you have these chumps to help you. This better be worth a beating from me!"

This was when the fight started. Bro charged at Eddy, but Ed stepped in front of Eddy and was tackled by Bro. On the ground, Ed and Eddy's Bro were rolling around and wrestling. Big Bro threw a jab at Ed's jaw, but he quickly recovered and threw the sibling off of him, making him land hard on the ground. Bro quickly got up and charged at Ed, who did the same. While this was happening, Edd and Eddy were facing The Gourd and Timber the Dark Shard.

"Why are you doing this, Jonny?" Edd demanded. His face showed an expression of fierce determination, one not usually found on the little nerd's face.

That question made the Gourd's grin turn upside-down. "Why? WHY?! WHY HAVEN'T YOU SEEN ME ALL THESE MONTHS!" He yelled while his face was starting to turn red from anger. "WE WANTED TO STOP YOUR MAD SCHEMES! BUT YOU TURNED THEM AGAINST US!" He pointed a finger at the Kids, who were watching with curiosity and focus.

"You've lost your gourd, Jonny!" Eddy retorted as he held his arms up in defense.

"Jonny! Snap out of this! Come back to reality!" Edd begged, but it was no use. Jonny was no longer 2x4, he was the Gourd.

"Too late!" The Gourd barked. He subtly reached for his belt and took out a packet of seeds. "PUMPKIN FOG!" He shouted as an orange mist overcame their sense of sight. Whipping their heads around desperately, Edd and Eddy were an open target for the Gourd, who was sneaking up on them.

_Where are my heat-seeking goggles? _Edd thought as he quickly rummaged through his hat. He finally found them and put them on, no longer a sitting duck. He saw the Gourd running towards them with a staff in his hands. Thinking fast, Edd gasped in fear.

"Double D! Where are ya?" Eddy called out while he was waving his hands in the air, trying to find his buddy. He felt a hand push him out of the way when a figure zoomed past him. The kid heard a thud and the sounds of the hatted bot crying out in pain, alarming him.

"Eddy! Help!" Edd pled, dodging every attack the Gourd threw at him.

That's when he finally felt it; teeth grinding, heart pounding, adrenaline rushing. Edd dodged a right hook by ducking and threw an uppercut at just the right moment. The hit was effective and The Gourd was brought down to his feet, giving a wandering Eddy just enough time to jump out of the fog. Eddy saw The Gourd on the ground and ran to kick him in the ribcage. However, he saw this coming and swept Eddy's legs, bringing him down with him.

Behind them, Ed and Bro were still going strong. It was as if it was some sort of dance routine. Ed threw a punch, which was blocked by Bro's arm as he proceeded to do the same. However, Ed seemed tired and ready to give out. Bro noticed and decided to milk his victory.

"You really think you can go up against me? You're just a stupid kid!" Bro taunted. That one sentence caused a new emotion to fill Ed. One that he hadn't felt in a long time. Pure anger. His anger was only fueled by Bro continuing his taunts. "Once I'm done with you, I'll get everyone in the Cul-de-Sac. Even your precious little sister." Oh no...

Ed let out an angered battle cry and, fueled by his love for his sister, threw a quick jab at Bro's face, slammed both of his hands into Bro's stomach, and roundhouse kicked him in the face. Bro staggered away in shock before charging at the lovable oaf in anger. He grabbed Ed's head and kneed him in the face, urging the oaf's sister to panic.

"Ed!" Sarah gasped. Ed was currently being assaulted by the man, but the concerned voice of his sister pushed him to break free from Bro's grip and give him his just desserts with the last of his energy. After about two minutes, both of the males fell to the ground, unconscious.

Sarah desperately wanted to bring her brother back to safety, but an explosion pushed her back. "Eddy! Double D!"

Edd yelped as the extreme heat from the explosion scorched his skin. The explosion threw Eddy back, making him crash against a tree painfully. Edd jumped back when The Gourd nearly struck his head with the staff. Unknowingly, Plank started to glow purple brightly, sparking a purple light in The Gourd's eyes. Suddenly, the Gourd started to move faster and more swiftly, strength increasing. As fast as Edd could move in this state, The Gourd's speed was overwhelming and Edd took a hard blow to the head, earning gasps from his friends. He cried out in pain until he fell. Lifeless. Eddy's eyes were as wide as dinner plates after that move and he looked around desperately for any help.

"Ed!" He choked out as he turned to see Ed's unconscious body. By now, Eddy was trembling hard. It didn't help that The Gourd was sprinting to him with Timber in his hands. "J-Jonny! Wait!" He protested, but to no avail. The Eds have failed.

"Eddy!" Kevin called out, tackling the Gourd. "Come on! Let's go!"

They quickly jumped out of The Gourd's grasp and grabbed Ed & Edd, who were starting to regain consciousness. Sadly, so did Eddy's Big Brother. Bro was blocking their way and the Gourd was on their tail. Both evildoers pounced for the group of four, but they ran out of their reach, making The Gourd and Bro crash into each other in a cartoonish way.

The Gourd groaned. "G-GET THEM! GET THEM!" He ordered as loud as he could, jumping up and feebly running to the group of eleven.

"No time to explain. We have to abandon the Cul-de-Sac now!" Edd stressed, which obviously showed that he meant business. "Everyone get on Ed!"

"A-are you sure, Double D?" Jimmy asked. He was skeptical about using Ed as a mode of transportation.

"GET ON ALREADY!" Ed commanded. This outburst shocked the Kids, but the questions ceased and they all cooperated. "Hold on!" And they just barely slipped out of the Cul-de-Sac unscathed.

"TOO BAD! GUESS WE'LL JUST DESTROY YOU'RE HOUSES!" The Gourd roared in rage.

* * *

"Our home..." Nazz whimpered as they left Peach Creek and entered the Cow Pastures. While they were coming to a halt, Edd noticed her sadness and placed a sweaty hand on her shoulder.

"N-no need to worry, Nazz. I'm certain that after this whole ordeal is over, we'll all be able to go back to our normal lives." Edd reassured her with a warm smile. She met his gaze and they were in a trance, enchanted by each other's eyes until Sarah butt in.

"Double D, are you sure we'll be able to stop those psychopaths?" She innocently asked while intentionally shoving Nazz away. The blonde girl shot up and glared at Sarah, who secretly glared back.

"I'm not sure, Sarah. Not even your brother could last against Tony. And he's a powerhouse! Look!" Edd gestured to the big brute they all rode on, who was currently harassing a cow. That action caught Rolf's attention.

"ED-BOY!" He barked at Ed. He now was rubbing two cows together. "Do not shimmy-shake the sack of sustenance for we drink from there!"

Edd and Nazz were giggling while Sarah sighed exasperatedly. "My brother, the idiot."

* * *

**I forgot to mention that that there actually is a cerulean rock with a plaque by Mondo A-Go Go. It was seen for a few moments in the movie.**


	6. Filler ED!

**A/N:This chapter is mostly character development. You can just skip it if you want. The only thing this chapter contains that is involved with the plot is the love triangle and pairings.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Filler ED!**

While the two girls were badgering Edd, the Kankers were watching Ed and Rolf from a distance.

"That's my man. A nature lover!" May squealed with enthusiasm.

Marie seemed to be focused on Edd, clenching her teeth at the girls who were swooning over him. "Hussies."

"Checking him out, are you?" Lee asked with legitimate interest. "Ya seem to be paying a lot of attention to Double D."

Marie blushed and jokingly punched her arm. "Oh shut up! He's cute and... he'd actually treat me like a person. Not just a toy."

Lee chuckled. "Yeah. I guess you're the only one of us to finally grow a spine."

"Oh, be quiet Lee! At least Ed and Eddy aren't after anyone!" Marie told Lee encouragingly. This made Lee smile and for the first time in years, they shared a loving hug. "With them always hanging out with Double D, they'd be sure as heck to become like him. We might get out dreamboats after all!"

May suddenly saw her two sisters hugging and decided to join in. "Dog pile!" She yelled. She landed on her sisters and they burst into true laughter.

Meanwhile, with Jimmy, he decided to talk to Edd about his problems since he did the same before.

"Double D?" Jimmy asked the resting genius. He lifted his hat off of his eyes a bit and smiled.

"Why hello, Jimmy!" Edd greeted with a smile. He stood up and dusted himself before showing true interest in what the younger boy wanted to ask. "What is it that you need?"

"It's so hard being the weakest boy in the Cul-de-Sac!" Jimmy sobbed. Edd looked at him empathetically and gave him a sad smile.

"Hey, now. You and I may be weak, but you have a gift Jimmy!" He smiled. "You have a real gift with pastry and most likely other things near that nature as well!" Jimmy's sad look was starting to brighten up until he had a big smile on his face. He suddenly hugged Edd happily.

"Thank you, Double D." Jimmy muttered. Edd happily accepted and hugged back.

Eddy saw this happening from behind a tree and couldn't help but whimper. All this caring was reminding him about his past with Bro. He couldn't believe someone could be so cold and heartless to their little sibling, but anything is possible. Tears fell from his eyes and he curled into a fetal position, alarming Ed and Edd.

"Eddy? You okay?" Ed asked with a soft tone. Eddy slowly brought his face up to show his sadness was plastered on his face. His lip quivered and he seemed ready to run out of there crying.

"N-no, Ed. I j-just remembered h-him." Eddy's voice shook as he buried his face in Ed's shirt. Ed pouted and wrapped his arms around Eddy.

"Eddy, we know it must hurt, but you have us! We promise we'll be like brothers to you and we won't let anything happen to you." Edd tried to convince Eddy. But all those years of abuse finally took its toll.

"I know you guys will leave me! I'll be all alone! The loser and scammer will be left alone!" Eddy screamed with anger and hurt. He feebly punched Ed while wailing, tears freely streaming.

"Eddy!" Edd grabbed Eddy by the shoulders as he nearly screamed. "We will not leave you! We're your best friends! You're better than your brother and you know it!"

Eddy glared for a while before his expression softened and he sobbed loudly. This made Ed and Edd start crying as well.

"Eddy, you're not the only one that has family problems."Edd sniffled. "My parents were ashamed of me since the Dodgeball Accident! And they're never home!" He wailed. Ed devoured his two buddies in a group hug while sobbing as well.

"M-my parents only listen to Sarah! I-I try to be good and clean and smart, but they never notice!" Ed cried as they hugged. Nazz and Sarah heard the sobbing from where they were and Sarah bit her lip, a pang of guilt building up in her.

Sarah eventually got over the comment and sighed. "Double D is so caring!"

"Yeah. Plus he's so-" Nazz began, but was interrupted by Sarah.

"Cute." Sarah finished with a dreamy look on her face.

"Yeah." Nazz agreed. It suddenly clicked in their heads that they were after the same guy.

Sarah scoffed. "I thought you were going out with Kevin?" She sneered.

"Yeah? Aren't you always with that girly guy?" Nazz mockingly asked with a glare. They both glared at each other until a loud giggle snapped them out of it.

Marie was currently watching the two girls fight over Edd and had a devious look on her face.

"Oh girls!" Marie called out to them as she held Edd's hand, who gasped in shock and nervousness. The two girls were turning red in anger and watched the scene furiously.

"O-oh Marie! I-I-"

"Suck like an octopus, cause I'm coming!" Marie exclaimed as she puckered her lips and inched their faces nearer. Edd's eyes widened as he slowly puckered up as well... However, Kevin sped by on his bike and nearly ran the two over.

"Hey! Watch it, hotshot!" Marie yelled, dropping the prodigy.

Kevin looked back and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, dudes!" He shouted back. He nearly fell of his bike when he saw Sarah and Nazz glaring at each other. Boyish hormones built up in him and he hid behind a bush to watch.

"Well now that Marie's preoccupied and NOT hitting on him-"

"Hair extensions, exfoliating scrubs, spray tan, fingernails glued and polished, a pustule of–" Sarah taunted, but was cut off by Nazz throwing milk in her face. "Oh no you didn't, Van Bartonschmeer!"

Sarah leaped at Nazz and the two were rolling on the ground, pulling each other's hair and shrieking in anger. The noise alerted the Kids, urging them to try to split it up. Actually, the only ones trying to split up the two girls were Jimmy, Rolf, and Ed. The rest of the boys were watching with wide eyes, sweating violently and the Kankers were laughing their heads off. Jimmy and Ed managed to restrain Sarah while Rolf managed to hold back Nazz, but the two were squirming and thrashing. When the chaos died down, nearly all the boys were unconscious and the Kankers' stomachs hurt. Luckily, Sarah was calm enough to be let go, but she hit Ed and Jimmy on their heads and stomped off.

Edd, who regained consciousness, chased after her. "Sarah! Sarah! Wait!" He called out, running to see her behind some trees. She turned back and smiled.

"Hi, Double D!" She happily greeted, closing in on him. He got uncomfortable and backed away.

"A-are you okay?" Edd nervously asked. Sarah saw Nazz not far behind them and trapped Edd. "S-Sarah!"

Nazz saw Sarah with Edd trapped in her arms and to put it shortly; she was fuming. She walked up to the two, separated them, and landed a kiss on his cheek. Edd's eyes widened, but he calmed down and turned as red as a tomato while Sarah stood there, blood boiling. She clenched her teeth and seemed ready to punch something. She growled as loud as she could and ran back to the group.

* * *

**I ****_so_**** wanted to write that love square already! This should provide answers for the pairings. Stay tuned, for the answers to the cerulean rock, Jonny's inner conflict, and Plank will come soon. Muahahahaha!**


	7. BetrayED

**A/N: Originally this chapter would have ignored the Eds and focused on the Destruction of Peach Creek, but I rewrote it to involve the Eds more. So basically, this is one the longest chapters I ever wrote. GAH! Enjoy! Now excuse me as I go to the hospital...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: BetrayED**

Deep in the Melon Cave, Jonny had taken off his helmet and was meditating, with Timber floating not far behind him. Yes, FLOATING. The power of imagination works in mysterious ways. Anyway, Jonny was currently debating with himself.

"I don't know, Plank. Are we doing the right thing? Do they _really _deserve this- AH!" Jonny winced as a purple mist erupted from Plank's smile and entered into his body, intruding the poor kid's mind.

Jonny seemed to be struggling to maintain sanity, but Plank was putting up a good fight. He held his head and cried out in pain. His expression was constantly shifting between a smirk and a strained look, showing his struggle. When all was calm, his eyes were psychotic and his mouth was curved into an evil grin. He slowly arose and put on his gourd helmet.

"You're right. We'll show them. WE'LL SHOW THEM ALLL!" The Gourd howled. He then maniacally cackled and flew up the Melon Stairs. He finally emerged from the tree and spotted Bro drinking some sodas. _Plank, can we join Eddy's Brother in just being laid back. We haven't really done anything for the 'humor' genre yet. _Jonny begged in his mind. Receiving Timber's approval, Jonny broke out of his revenge-induced state and joined Eddy's Bro in relaxing.

"Sup, baldy." Bro greeted between sips. He took a soda from the pack and tossed it to Jonny. "This is the life, eh? No twerps, no parents, just smooth sailing."

Jonny opened his soda and took a sip. "You said it, Eddy's Brother!" He eagerly replied.

Eddy's Bro shook his head and chuckled. "You are way more powerful than Eddy. Props, kid. Just one thing-" He paused to take a sip from his soda. "I hate being involved with the little pipsqueak. Call me Tony."

Jonny's eyes widened as he graciously accepted the offer. "Okay. Thank you, Tony!"

The big brother-bully smiled and brought out some ice cream. He grinned and eagerly asked. "Root beer float?"

Jonny took up the offer and scooped some ice cream, planning to drop it in his root beer. However, what he didn't know was that Eddy's Bro stuck a mint in the ice cream scoop. As Jonny dropped the scoop into his soda, Bro covered his ears and shut his eyes in anticipation.

...

**FIZZ!**

Jonny rocketed into the sky at supersonic speeds, going into space and passing the moon. When he was at least ten feet away from the moon, the chemical reaction from the mint and soda ceased, causing him to plummet down to Earth. He screamed in terror as he passed by some clouds (and for some reason, Scooby-Doo) until he painfully crashed into the ground. Bro walked up to the crater and cackled.

"That was great, baldy!" Bro commented in between laughs. He wiped a tear off of his face and slid down to help Jonny. Unfortunately for Jonny, Bro had a joy buzzer. He reached for Jonny's hand and watched as Jonny's life flashed before his eyes in sparks (like what happened to Ed in BPS). Bro laughed loudly and picked Jonny up. "Okay. Let's go, kid."

Jonny whimpered as Bro carried him out of the crater, only to throw him against a destroyed house like he did to Eddy during their first encounter. "WAIT! PLEASE!"

Bro just smirked as he continued to throw Jonny at the house. "I thought you wanted to stick to your partner in crime?" He sneered.

* * *

"Stupid Nazz. Always getting the attention of Double D." muttered Sarah as she reentered the group. The others noticed her and welcomed her back.

"Sarah, where are Nazz and Double D?" Jimmy asked his best friend as he held her hands. Sarah slightly shoved the fragile boy away and sat behind a tree. Jimmy gawked at Sarah's anger and asked. "What's her problem?"

Eddy snickered and put an arm around Jimmy. "Well, Curly-Q, you remember when Sarah was absolutely enchanted by Sockhead?" He asked. Jimmy remembered the whole ordeal about Sarah's crush on Edd and nodded.

"Oh yeah! Why was I so mad?" Jimmy wondered, though was knocked out of his thoughts by May hitting him on the head. "AH! Okay, okay! I'm serious now!"

"Good. Now, how should we deal with this?" Eddy asked. Everyone stared before coming to an agreement.

"Watch the cat fight."

Suddenly, Edd and Nazz came back, both blushing furiously. Everyone noticed and started to snicker.

"What?" Nazz asked, putting her hands on her hips. Lee chuckled and stepped forward.

"What were you and Double D up to?" She inquired. Edd and Nazz got what they were implying and blushed even more, if that was even possible.

"N-nothing. Nothing at all, Just..." Edd's voice wandered off while he tried to think up an excuse, furthering everyone's grins. Nazz pulled Edd aside and covered for them.

"We were discussing the troubling conflict concerning NASA's opinion on Pluto no longer being considered a planet." Nazz explained. Everyone's jaws were dropped and their eyes were wide, including Edd. The popular girl smiled and walked away, pulling the nerd with her.

"WOOT! YES, ED-BOY! GO SHIMMY-SHAKE THE GO-GO NAZZ GIRL!" Rolf congratulated Edd. Everyone turned to Rolf, jaws nearly dropped to the ground and eyes as wide as dinner plates.

* * *

Jonny shrieked in terror at the abuse he was getting. If this was what made the Kids stand up for the Eds, he now knew the reason. However, before he could so much as shed a tear, his heart started to fill with anger and revenge as his eyes narrowed. He jumped off of the house when he was again thrown and, due to the momentum, he shot through the air and was about to hit Bro, but the older man dodged and threw the boy to the ground painfully. The Gourd winced at the power of the reversal, rubbing his arms. His recovering was suddenly interrupted by Bro laughing evilly.

"You really thought you could go up against me, shrimp?" asked Bro. He quickly picked up The Gourd and twisted his leg. "Say uncle!"

"AH! UNCLE! UNCLE!" Jonny cried out in pain. Plank sensed Jonny's weakness and tried to give the Gourd as much power as he could. The Gourd was suddenly empowered and broke free of Bro's hold, landing on the ground and sweeping the man's leg. "Give up?"

Bro sneered. "No, ya runt." He kicked Jonny's legs and brought the kid down with him, wrestling with the runt until he could struggle no more.

_Worthless! _Plank thought as his smile turned upside down. He flew up and threw several darkness orbs at all of the melon-themed furniture, obviously enraged. _That Jonny is a weakling! I need more power! I need... _Plank trailed off as he looked through Jonny's eyes, seeing the strength Eddy's Bro possessed. _The brother! Of course! He is able to surpass even The Gourd's limits! With my influence, he will destroy Peach Creek, Lemon Brook, and all of my enemies! And I will finally have my revenge on the entire Cul-de-Sac!_

* * *

**There you have it! WishStar, your guesses were both WRONG! I guess y'all thought Eddy's Brother would be out of the question, huh? Well, wrong also! If any of you are fans of Night of the Were-Ed or just wanna see more of my EEnE work, look at my other story "Night of the Were-Ed: No Eyes". A fanfic based on Nintendo Nut1's comics. Wow. I'm advertising one of my stories on one of my stories. Sad, huh? Well, I DON'T CARE! See you later!**


	8. ED the Explorer

**A/N: Time to explore the Fruit-Waterway Community. Starting with Peach Creek's Rival; Lemon Brook.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: ED the Explorer  
**

As the Kids were socializing with each other, they noticed a certain town up ahead. One also sharing a fruit-waterway name. While approaching the sign, Eddy recalled his traumatic experience with the lemons and shuddered as Kevin simultaneously growled.

"Bunch of mascot-hating lemon suckers." Eddy cursed under his breath. He shook his fist as they walked past the sign, ignoring the message on the back of it. The message read: _Lemon Brook. You come in, you don't get out._

As the group walked through the streets of Lemon Brook's Cul-de-Sac, a dark figure jumped in alarm and ran off. Ed hugged his buddies in fear and whispered into their ears. "The bringers of pain and suffering are lurking in the streets..."

Edd widened his eyes and clutched onto Ed and Eddy. He noticed a shadow and whipped his head to the source, seeing a buff Lemon Brook Lumper approaching them. He, Ed, and Eddy wailed in fear and pointed to the Lumper, making everyone turn back to face the approaching kid.

"What're you doing here, whelps?" The Lumper snarled as he punched his hand. Everyone except Kevin and the Kankers hid behind Ed while the four arrogant adolescents stood their ground, growling at the smirking Lumper.

"Get outta here, Lumper. We don't want you here." Kevin replied, earning a cackle from the huge brute. He narrowed his eyes in anger and confusion before being sucker punched in the face, flying back and making a dent in a building.

"KEVIN!" The Kids gasped. They turned back to the Lumper to see him being pummeled by the Kankers, continuously crying out 'UNCLE!' in pain. Lee pushed away her bangs and glared at the boy.

"We're gonna let you go. And you're gonna run along and tell your little teammates to stay away from us. GOT IT?" She asked in a deathly calm tone. The Lumper viciously nodded and was released from the hold to scamper away in terror.

"YEAH! AND TAKE YOUR STUPID HAT!" May shouted as she threw a pair of boxers at the Lumper, causing him to shriek in fear. Everyone stared at her and wondered one thing; how the heck did she manage to rip off his boxers?

* * *

Eddy's Bro chuckled as he descended into the Melon Cave, carrying a bruised and beaten Jonny with him. He threw Jonny into a chair and grabbed Plank. He smirked and asked. "Who's this?"

Jonny shot up in shock and charged at the older brother. "NO! NOOO! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" The fallen boy roared. He struggled to snatch Plank away from Bro and was whipped into the Melon Stairs by his own creation, sinking to the ground in defeat. Bro smirked and looked at the wooden companion.

"So. This is the stupid thing you've been listening to?" Bro retorted with a laugh. He stared into Plank's eyes until he was in a trance. With Bro trapped in Plank's grasp, the wooden being spoke his first words to the big bully.

_You wanna be strong, Tony?_

What was that?! Bro turned around, but found no one except himself and the big-headed kid. Cautiously, he turned back to Plank and responded. "Hello?"

_Do you want power, oh Brother of Eddy? _Plank asked inside of Bro's mind. With a nod, Bro fell to the ground as his mind clogged with scenes of the encounter at Mongo-A-Go Go. Growing more furious by the minute, Bro gave out a roar of power as the strength of The Gourd coursed through his veins, clogging his mind. He stood up from his fetal position and punched the wall, which crumbled at the slightest touch by the brother. Examining the wreckage, he smirked and bellowed to the heavens.

"**I'M COMING, ED, EDD N EDDY! AND NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO SAVE YOU NOW!**"

From the corner of the room, Jonny eyed the event with fear, sorrow, and guilt...

* * *

"BAH! WHY'D WE COME HERE?!" Edd shouted through his clenched teeth as he and the others desperately sprinted away from an angry mob of Lemon Brook Lumpers. He stopped, however when Eddy called out his friends' names in horror.

"ED! DOUBLE D!"

The two boys turned to the pink kid to see him being held back by the three hairs on his head. He tried to pull away as hard as he could, but the bigger kid pulled him back and held up a bucket of lemons. Eddy saw the bucket and wailed in terror.

"LET ME GO, YOU LEMON-SUCKING MASCOT HATERS!" Eddy demanded.

"LET OUR FRIEND GO!" Ed and Edd yelled simultaneously. They tackled the kid restraining their friend and quickly helped him up.

"BATTER-ED, BOYS!" Eddy commanded. The other two Eds nodded and latched onto each other, with Ed in the front. He gave out a battle cry and charged at the Lumpers at full speed, sending some of them flying away. The rest of the enemies looked ready to fight, but the captain called off the attack.

"STOP! El Hombre has called for a retreat!" The captain informed his team. Without hesitation, they immediately got up and ran away. The Kids stared in confusion, but Kevin glared in amusement.

"YEAH! AND DON'T COME BACK!" He arrogantly yelled at them with a smirk. He looked back at his group and asked the Eds. "Where are we going anyway, bro?"

Ed, Edd n Eddy's expressions turned serious as they replied in unison. "Trying to find a way to win this war..."

* * *

Jonny walked through the ruins of Rathink Avenue with a disappointed look on his face. He had been so blinded by revenge that he didn't notice what he was doing to those he cared about. Now everything came back to bite him in the butt. He lost Plank to Eddy's Brother. But one good thing came out of this; he managed to break free from Plank's corruption. As he walked into his house, he saw something he never thought he'd see again; his melon helmet. He cautiously crawled to the oddity and picked it up.

"It's Melon Time..." Jonny whispered. He nodded and ripped off his cape to place the melon on his head. He smiled triumphantly as he ran out of the Cul-de-Sac victoriously. "I'll get you, Plank. We'll be able to stop you two..."

* * *

**Well how's that? Jonny's back! The Gourd is gone, though not for good. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Updates will be less consistent since I have to focus on my last month of school, but don't worry. I will be back!**


	9. ED and Learn

**A/N: Wow. I started this nearly two weeks ago. Writer's Block is a jerk.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: ED and Learn**

"What do you guys mean by 'trying to find a way to win this war'?" Nazz questioned.

Edd walked to the girl and unearthed his notebook from his hat. He hastily flipped to the page with the observations of the cerulean rock and pointed to the writings on the plaque. "We found some kind of artifact of friendship in Mondo-A-Go Go. Call us crazy, but we had a feeling that this somehow involved us." He explained.

"U-us?" Jimmy stuttered as sweat trickled down his forehead. Goodness, all this action was becoming extremely grotesque! However, his stress ended when Eddy quickly shook his head.

"Calm down, Jimmy-boy! Sockhead here was talking about us! Ed,-" The short boy stopped talking to grab the big oaf. "-Edd,-" He stopped again to grab the beanie-wearing boy and continued, pointing to himself. "-n Eddy!"

"PHOOEY! Rolf does not believe such nonsense! If the Ed-boys_ are _involved in such a prophecy, we are surely doomed!" Rolf doubted the previous claims, prompting everyone to freak out.

"OH NO, MAN! I'M NOT DYING TODAY!" Kevin wailed as he curled up into a fetal position.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE A MAN, SARAH!" Jimmy cried in Sarah's arms, the latter desperately trying to hush the girly boy.

"WE ARE SO DEAD!" Sarah screamed in fear.

"May, Marie. Write in the will that we're giving our collection of wishbones to Ma and our priceless box of diamonds to Uncle Bob." Lee instructed as her sisters rapidly copied the commands.

"On it, sis!" May saluted with a snort.

"Diamonds you say?" Eddy butted in with his eyes replaced with dollar signs. He was literally drooling at this point and was holding his hands out.

"QUIEEEEEETTTTT!" Edd and Nazz screeched. This outburst quickly shut everyone's mouths and they stared at the duo, who glanced at each other and blushed madly. Eddy rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention.

"Okay. Now that everyone's done acting like sissies, we can actually think of a plan!" He impatiently stated. Everyone started to turn to Edd, but stopped when they heard a new voice providing information.

"Issue 27: Supernatural occurrences have been caused by strange objects located around Mondo-A-Go Go, Lemon Brook, and Peach Creek. More to come." Ed remembered. Everyone stared questioningly at the huge oaf until they realized that with all the weirdness in the air, Ed would have to have _some _kind of knowledge as to what would be the most appropriate action. Ed noticed everyone staring at him and quickly asked. "What?"

"It seems like your vast knowledge of supernatural oddities will come in handy soon enough." Edd commented.

"Oh. Did I win?" Ed asked as he hopped around.

However, everyone froze when they saw a familiar melon-headed figure charge through the Cow Pastures. Almost immediately, everyone shot up and started to narrow their eyes at the approaching figure.

"Hey, guys!" Jonny greeted with his familiar friendly tone. That greeting was met by a tackle in response as Kevin threw punches at Melonhead in hopes of beating him to a pulp.

"I oughta give you a beating for destroying the Cul-de-Sac, Melon-dork!" Kevin screeched.

Wailing in terror, Jonny desperately tried to crawl away, but the jock had a good grip on his leg. Kevin pulled Jonny back and tied his limbs around his body via cartoon physics and held the younger boy's shirt.

"Anyone wanna have the honor of beating this pathetic dork to kingdom come?" Kevin suggested as the others eagerly raised their hands. He smirked and shrugged. "Okay. **All of us.**"

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!" The restrained boy cried out in fear. As the Kids closed in on him, the camera turned away and the sounds of fabric tearing echoed through the streets of Lemon Brook.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Edd screamed in shock and horror. The others stepped away from the wreck to see the Kankers beating the heck out of Jonny. Some of their maneuvers didn't seem possible even by cartoon physics!

"NO! PLEASE! MY ARMS DON'T TWIST LIKE THAT!" Jonny shrieked in pain.

"WE KNOW!" Lee snapped. While this was happening, the Eds stared in disgust.

"Are we allowed to skip to the end of the fight?" Ed asked before wincing at the sight.

"I dunno! Just stick to the script." Eddy shrugged in response.

"Just cut to Eddy's Brother already!" Edd begged.

* * *

"One, two. Tony's coming for you, pipsqueak." Eddy's Bro whispered to himself as he hovered over the Swimming Hole, testing out his newfound superpowers. He threw his hands forward, but nothing came out from them. Confused, Bro eyed his arms before asking Plank. "How do I make those dark orb things?"

_Focus on the power coursing through your veins. Then, when you feel the pressure building up at your palms, force it out. _The 2x4 explained. Seems simple enough.

"Okay."

As Eddy's Brother closed his eyes, his muscles tensed at the sudden rush of energy going through his body. However, he kept calm and firmly kept his arms in the same position. He started to grunt at the amount of power building up in his hand and slowly felt it leak into his palms.

_Good. Now throw it._ Plank ordered.

With no hesitation, he growled and threw his hands forward. A misty black orb emerged from his palms and was shot at the cliff, making it explode and shatter into a million pieces.

"Woah. Cool." Bro breathed in awe. He grinned and started to charge up an enormous dark orb, alarming Plank.

_Wait! If you charge it up that much then it'll-_

**BOOM!**

_-explode._ Plank finished in a deadpanned tone.

"Gah! You coulda told me before!" The man complained as he flew back from the force of the explosion.

_Wow. What an idiot._ Plank mumbled, though not loud enough for Bro to hear.

"Y'know, our part in this chapter seems like an excuse to make it at least a thousand words."

_Way to break the wall. _Plank sarcastically congratulated.

"Thanks... What wall?" The sarcasm must have went over his head.


	10. SeparatED

**A/N: I am SO SO SO SO sorry for the long wait I've been having HUGE amounts of Writer's Block and Procrastination for this story lately (and FanFiction in general). I've decided to get on with the plot and hopefully finish this fanfic before twenty chapters. By the way, the argument in this chapter is kinda anti-KevEdd so... I'm making a point. Plus this is where things get kinda serious.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: SeparatED**

"AH! OH! NOT THERE, NOT THERE!" Jonny wailed in pure agony as the Kanker Sisters continued to beat him senselessly, forcing the others to look away and cringe at the sight.

"I feel kinda bad for Jonny right now." Nazz remarked while shuddering at the melon-headed boy's cries of pain.

Kevin shot up and stared daggers at the girl. "What are you saying, Nazz? He destroyed the Cul-de-Sac and made us his punching bags! Now you're actually considering letting him off easy?! Are you even using your head?!" He snapped.

Nazz looked at him with wide eyes and backed down in fear. This caught the attention of a certain beanie-wearing genius, and in a rare moment of bravery, he stood up for himself.

"Now just hold it right there, Kevin! I will not tolerate your sudden behavior towards Nazz! She's simply human! All humans must have_ some_ kind of compassion!" Edd exclaimed, walking towards the jock.

"You're hunger for revenge is understandable, but there's no need to put down one of your friends! I know that you want to give Jonny and Eddy's Brother their just desserts, but-"

"BUT NOTHING!" Kevin was seething with rage by now. This nerd really thought he could talk to the captain of the Peach Creek Cobblers like that? "'Oh look, I'm Double D! I collect insects but absolutely HATE DIRT!' You see that? That's you, dude! I have no idea why you're defending Nazz anyway. Like you have a chance of getting with her!"

"Knock it off, Kev!" Eddy intervened as he stood right behind Edd. "Lay off!"

"You are being foolish, Ed-boys! Kevin-boy here has his head in the right direction! You, however, are acting like the back side of a yak!" Rolf scoffed, taking Kevin's side. "We do not need you weaklings to lead us!"

"Well why's it called Ed, Edd n Eddy?" There goes the Fourth Wall again.

"LET'S SING A SONG!"

"Shut up, Ed."

"THAT'S IT!" Kevin's voice cut through all the yelling as he pounced on Edd, sending the two rolling around in the dirt as the wrestled. As expected, Kevin had the advantage with his strength, but Edd's skinny body allowed him to escape. However, the jock quickly reacted and punched Edd in the face, sending him tumbling back with a black eye. Victorious, Kevin approached the nerd, planning to throw the final punch. But a yellow hand grabbed Kevin from behind.

"Leave Double D alone." Ed sternly commanded. Kevin rolled his eyes and looked at the oaf's face, planning to see a clueless expression, but boy was he wrong. Ed's face was filled with pure anger as he gripped Kevin's shoulder harder. Kevin backed down in response and hung his head down in defeat as Eddy confronted him.

"Don't you DARE touch him!" Eddy threatened in a menacing tone that would have made even the Kankers back away in shock. But this was the neighborhood bully and jock we were talking about.

"And what are you guys gonna do about it?" Kevin retorted. He crossed his arms and elbowed Ed in the gut, leaving the oaf dazed. Now able to reach the ground with his legs, he stomped on the brute's foot and flung him at Eddy. This knocked the two out and gave Kevin enough time to recover. Well, two seconds to be exact.

"KEVIN!" Nazz gasped from her position. She was on her knees and tending to Edd's injuries when she heard the other two Eds groan in pain. She immediately clasped her hands to her mouth and yanked on Lee's shirt.

"Huh? What!" The Kanker girl snapped in anger. She really needed to take her anger out on this little twerp! However, right when she saw Eddy at the mercy of Kevin, she lost all control. After all that happened over the week, everything was falling apart.

"LEAVE MY MAN ALONE!" An extremely angry May screeched. Her face was as red as a tomato and smoke was escaping her ears as she charged at Kevin. Lee was following right behind her and they both gave the jock a beating, leaving him with a black eye and some missing teeth.

Kevin frowned and hissed as he struggled to stand up. When he did, he muttered something incoherent and simply limped away, followed by a very hesitant Rolf. It was at that moment that Edd had awaken and was simply watching the scene before him with shock. That is, until Nazz glared at him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, DUDE!" She screamed as she sprinted into the forest.

"NAZZ! WAIT!" Jimmy called out to her, but the girl kept running.

Edd was speechless. Half of the kids were gone. "And it's all my fault." He knew it was.

* * *

Where Nazz was, she was completely oblivious to what was about to happen to her. She didn't even notice the shadowy figure looming over her. All she was aware of was grumpy. Stupid Double D.

"Ugh! Why do I feel so weird around him?" She repeated that question over and over, knowing the answer already. But she stopped when a giant hand grabbed her.

"Your little friends won't be together for long." A deep voice warned her as he took the girl away. And Nazz's screams echoed throughout the forest...

* * *

**To clear up any confusion, the argument in this chapter was basically caused by all the emotions that Kevin was trying to hide. I actually thought of this earlier in the story, but thought it was too serious to keep. Bad choice -_-**


	11. Hostage ED

**A/N: ATTENTION! ATTENTION! I have an announcement to make. I have yet to decide what will happen in the final battle for this story (don't get me wrong, I've had it all thought up since I first started this story). I'm sort of torn between two ideas. Basically I originally wanted to finish this story with the Eds getting super powers but then I thought of having the Eds invent a weapon for the final battle. Now I can't decide which one to use. That's where you guys come in. I have a poll on my profile that determines the fate of this story. I'll also accept anonymous reviews for this poll, but only if you don't have an account.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Hostage ED  
**

"Did you guys hear that?" A tied-up Jonny asked nonchalantly, as if being tied up by the people that you wanted revenge on was the most normal thing in the world. Despite the injuries he had sustained, he was starting to become his old, oblivious self. However, that didn't mean that anyone forgave him. An example for this is how Eddy reacted.

"SHUT UP, JONNY!" bellowed the short boy. His face suddenly became a bright shade of red as he charged at the aforementioned kid. However, Lee managed to grab him and hold him back. That didn't stop his rage though. "LET ME GO! JUST LET ME PUNCH HIM ONE TIME! ONE TIME!"

"NO! NO! LOVEY-DOVEY BAD FOR ED!" wailed Ed as he ran away from May, who was very close to catching him. "NO! HAVE MERCY, MISTRESS OF HADES!"

"Aw, come on. Just one little kiss?" The blonde pouted as she pinned down the strongest Ed. The lummox shut his eyes in fear before opening them in shock and hope.

"Just a little one?" Ed hesitantly asked.

"Yup." The blonde nodded before puckering her lips. "ON THE MOUTH!"

"NOOO!"

Meanwhile, Edd was leaning against a tree and thinking about what happened during the week. The Cul-de-Sac was destroyed. Check. The Kids have separated. Check. Nazz hated him. Double check. It just wasn't fair. If Eddy's Brother hadn't been such a jerk, then maybe he'd be home. Waiting for his parents to return and drinking a glass of warm milk in the dark. Now he was thrust into an adventure (that he didn't want) by a crazy author. He slowly stood up and examined his peers.

"Sarah, don't you think that the Baby Blue Gyms Socks are a very delicate species of flower that can only be handled by hands as gentle as an angel?" Jimmy asked as he waved the flower by Sarah's face. The girl was currently swooning over Edd and was lost in his eyes.

"Uh, yeah Jimmy. That's great."

**SNAP!**

"Sarah?" The girly boy's voice shook as he hid behind his best friend, who was immobilized by love. "Sarah-NAZZ!" Jimmy suddenly pointed at a bush which showed the helmet of a Lumper. Alarmed, he ran out of the bush very noisily and slowly ran away while screaming.

"Ahhh." Sarah sighed. She either didn't hear the noise (which is very unlikely) or she was too far gone to notice.

"ED, EDD, EDDY! THE LUMPER!"

"I'LL KILL YOU-wait. WHAT!?" Eddy snapped out of his anger-induced trance and whipped his head to the source of the sound, then to where Jimmy's finger was pointed. His protective instincts kicked in as he shouted a command. "BATTER-ED!"

Ed, who's top half of his body was inside of May, heard Eddy and rocketed out of the blonde, followed by the other two Eds. they quickly formed the formation and chased after the thug.

"DOUBLE D-MPH!" A familiar blonde-haired girl shrieked before being gagged. Despite the fact that Batter-Ed could travel at speeds far beyond comprehension, it was only second rate compared to the Lumper. However, they were closing in on the two. Just a little bit more...

**WHAM!**

A fist collided with Ed's head, knocking it into the other two Eds. The collision threw them back faster than they came and as they slammed into a building, worried screams were the last things they heard.

"ED!"

"DOUBLE D!"

"EDDY!"

* * *

"UGH! LET ME GO, YOU JERK!" Nazz yelled, squirming in the thug's grip as he slowed to a halt.

The popular girl felt the grip on her loosen and took the chance to try to kick her way out. She didn't expect to be thrown into a wall, however. Groaning in pain, she slowly regained her vision and examined her surroundings. It was certainly somewhere they've been before... The machine, the shelves filled with joke-themed toys... That's when it hit her.

They were in the Lemon Brook Gag Factory. She had to escape! Had Nazz seen the hook caught in her shirt, she wouldn't have shot up and hit her head on a bar. With many bruises on her body, she was slowly losing consciousness. Succumbing to the heaviness in her head, she drifted to sleep. But as her head lolled to the left, she saw someone towering over her.

"Finally. Hook, line and stinker."

* * *

"Ohh. What happened?" groaned Ed as he sat up, only to be knocked down by a bear hug. The one giving him the hug was none other than Sarah, who waited nervously for her brother to awaken. Overwhelmed by relief and happiness, she clung into Ed's shoulder despite the smell.

"Ed. " The girl mumbled. "You're okay."

"Why wouldn't I be, Sarah?" Ed asked, stroking her hair. This shocked Sarah. He only calls Sarah 'baby sister'. Never her actual name. She looked up at him and noticed the lack of obliviousness in his expression.

"Heh. Did you hit your head or something, big brother?" Sarah joked. Ed's mouth suddenly curved into a smirk as he carried Sarah on his shoulders. She shrieked at the sudden movement and raised her fist. "Ed. If you drop me, you won't see tomorrow." She threatened in a deathly calm voice.

"O-okay Sarah." The lummox stuttered, fear evident in his voice. Sarah rolled her eyes and held onto her brother's head. "Are Double D and Eddy up?" He asked.

"Yeah. They're tracking down the guy who took Nazz. Come with me." The girl explained. Ed didn't need to be told twice. He put Sarah down and followed her to where the other two Eds were. Currently, Edd was using his magnifying glass to scan the tracks and Eddy was... leaning against a pole, trying to look cool.

"You know where he went, Sockhead?" Eddy asked.

"Kind of. Since he was running faster than even Batter-Ed, his cleats barely left any marks. I can't say for sure, but we have to go and follow them now." Edd explained.

"Yeah. I don't wanna get a punishment from her parents." joked the small boy. If looks could kill, Eddy would be dead. The glare that Edd was giving him quickly shut him up and made him follow.

"Wait for me, guys!" Ed shouted, with Sarah, Jimmy, and the Kankers following him.

"Ed!" The nerd gasped. "You're awake. My calculations were a bit off. No matter. Get into the Batter-Ed position." He ordered. Ed nodded and they all got into the formation.

"Wait! What about us?" Sarah interrupted.

"Follow our tracks. We have to get there NOW." Eddy stated before they zoomed off.

"No fair." May whined. "It's always gotta be just the three of them."

* * *

**Sorry to torture you guys, but I do don't want to make this chapter too long. Too much ideas -_- Oh well. BYE!  
**


	12. My Life's in Your EDS

**A/N: Well, here's the second part of the chapter. I'm seriously trying to stall the final battle as much as possible since no one's voting for anything on the poll. I might have to put the story on hiatus till I can figure out what to do. :/**

* * *

**Chapter 11: My Life's in Your EDS  
**

"I can't believe it! Those-those DORKS think that they can talk to me like that?!" Kevin complained as he and Rolf walked through the Cow Pastures. What he didn't notice was that Rolf was lagging behind him in deep thought.

_Rolf hopes that the Ed-boys are able to manage without me and Kevin. _The boy thought in worry. He was dozing off so much that he walked straight into a cow, causing it to tip over and onto him. This managed to catch Kevin's attention.

"WOAH! ROLF!" The jock shouted in shock. He quickly knelt beside where his friend should be and lifted the cow, only to find his friend to be squashed in a cartoonish way. Jumping in alarm, the jock pulled Rolf out from under the cow and grabbed his pump (from his hammerspace) to inflate the farmer back to normal. However, it instead made Rolf inflate into a balloon as he exhaled, rocketing away.

"ROLF! COME ON, MAN!" Kevin called out, chasing after his friend in shock. What they didn't notice was the pair of eyes that were watching them, hidden in a bush.

"Almost all of them."

* * *

"Eddy, by my calculations we might not be able to halt in time!" shouted Edd as the two boys held onto their oaf of a friend.

"Whatever! We need to get to the factory as soon as possible and taking physics into account won't do us any good!" retorted Eddy, not looking back.

Edd giggled. "Your vocabulary is improving, Eddy!"

"Eh. Your tutoring is finally paying off." commented Eddy before the three of them burst in laughter. When the laughter died down, Ed asked an intelligent question for once.

"Do you guys think we'll make it out of this one?" The thought sent shivers down Edd and Eddy's spines as they looked at all of the likely outcomes. Nothing that involved them getting out of this situation alive was likely.

"For once, I don't know Ed." sighed the beanie-wearing boy in doubt and acceptance. Would this be their final adventure? Who knew? All _they _knew was that they had to do this.

"If it's really gonna end with the three of us, then it doesn't matter. I'm glad you guys are my friends." Eddy spoke softly, shutting his eyes to try to escape the harsh reality. Not working.

"Me too. I can't really imagine what would've happened if I never met you guys." Ed mused in a not-so-cheery tone. Even he knew that this could be the end.

"To think that we've done the impossible. We broke the sky." responded Edd with a smirk as they all thought back to that little 'the sky is falling' incident.

"We used bubble gum as a blimp." The loudmouthed kid sighed, pulling out a piece of the gum from his pocket.

"Eddy! I told you that it was still in the testing stage!" Edd scolded him, though the boy could tell that he was joking.

Ed chuckled and teased the boy too. "Eddy's in trouble!"

"Shut up, Ed!" Eddy whined in a joking manner. The three of them sighed in content as they finally accepted their fate. "You guys aren't only my best friends. You're my family."

"Ditto, Eddy!" shouted the oaf.

"As are you two to me, fellows." Edd sincerely replied.

"Double D said 'tutu'!" Ed and Eddy joked in unison as they giggled, making the prodigy's face turn red. But he countered this.

"At least _I_ can get a girl to like me!"

"Said the guy who can't talk to girls!" Eddy retorted, but as soon as he saw the slightly hurt look on Edd's face, he quickly apologized. "Sorry, Sockhead. I didn't mean it."

"No worries, Eddy!" The prodigy reassured his friends, but the thought of Nazz made him feel queasy. Is she okay? Is there anything left to be saved? And if there is, will she want to see him?

"She'll be happy to see you, Double D." The brute assured his best friend. This made him feel a little bit better.

"Thank you, Ed."

"We're here." Eddy announced as they slowed to a stop. "Okay, guys. We can't show them any mercy. Give em' heck!"

"The Eds are here, El Hombre." The Lumper Captain informed the man through his codec as he glanced at the three friends through the windows of the door.

_"Good. Make sure that you get them on that wild goose chase. Tony out." _Eddy's Brother ordered before disconnecting the device, leaving only static in the place of his voice.

* * *

"Their taking the bait. Time to put the final phase of the plan into action." stated Eddy's Brother as he grabbed Plank and flew out of the Melon Cave.

The man was wearing a new costume which consisted of a black cape, yellow shirt, leather gloves, and his trademark jeans, shoes, and hat which made him look more powerful and sinister. A perfect representation of his ever-growing power.

_Good. Soon, Ed, Edd n Eddy will be no more. And everything they love will be gone! _Plank cackled as he glowed a bright purple, almost pink color.

* * *

"Darnit, where is that guy." Kevin mumbled as he gazed at the fields on top of the highest hill, not finding his best friend anywhere. When suddenly...

"AH! NO! YOU WILL NOT TOUCH THE SON OF A SHEPHERD!" bellowed Rolf from a distance. He continued to cry out in fear until the sound ceased. Unfortunately, Kevin could already tell where the yells came from and tracked it down.

"ROLF! ROLF! WHERE ARE YOU, BUDDY?!" The jock called out in pure fear. Fear that was for his friend's life. He tried to call for his buddy again. "ROLF! COME ON! IS THIS A PRANK?"

**CRASH!**

He was suddenly tackled by what seemed like a football player, but he didn't have time to see who it was before his vision left him.

"Yeah. They're gonna come soon."

* * *

**I'd like to thank those who voted for the poll, but I'll need more votes to determine the final battle. Please vote for one of the options for the poll on my profile so I can hopefully finish this before 2013 ends! BYE!**


	13. Wrath of the EDS

**A/N: Okay, the poll will close on September 15, and since I only update stories at least once a week, that should be enough time for you guys to vote. So far having the Eds get superpowers ****_and_**** build a weapon is the most liked idea, but I'll leave it up to you guys. I want to satisfy my readers.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Wrath of the EDS  
**

"NO! LEMME GO, YOU COBBLER-WANNABES!" screeched Kevin as he was carried away in a truck.

The boy tried as hard as he could to escape, but the ropes seemed to be made of iron- oh who am I kidding? There was literally a bar of welded iron wrapped around his hands and feet and he was strapped to the back of the truck, kind of like how Eddy was at the end of 'Tight-End Ed'. Some lemons were also placed under his hat, just for the sake of ticking the jock off.

"SHUT UP, BACK THERE!" A deep voice yelled, one that Kevin could only guess was the guy that knocked him out. In fear and anger, Kevin tried as hard as he could to break out of the restraints, but they were also reinforced by a year's worth of super glue.

"Dang. If only I could reach my bike..." Kevin thought in distraught as he looked down at his pocket.

That's when it hit him. If he could squirm as much as possible, then maybe his bike could squeeze out of his pocket and break him free of not only the ropes tying him to the truck, but also maybe the cuff of iron. Sucking in a lot of breath, Kevin focused on shaking his body as much as possible and literally caused tremors in China.

"HEY, STOP IT!" A voice that sounded so familiar shouted, shaking his fist at the boy. But the jock took no notice to the gesture and continued to shake his body, a lump forming and growing in his pocket.

The more Kevin kicked and squirmed, the more the lump grew until a handle peeked out from his pocket. The boy continued to shake in hopes of finally breaking free from his capture. When the handle was close enough to his hands, Kevin grabbed it and yanked it several times until finally he managed to bring out the whole bike. The sudden change in shape made the tape break, letting him jump on the bike and escape. Too bad the Lumpers noticed the raucous and made a sharp U-turn to chase after Kevin.

"Gotta get back to the others." muttered Kevin as he pedaled as fast as possible. But that wasn't enough, as the truck was catching up to him and slammed against the back wheel, forcing him into a wheelie.

"WOAH!" The jock exclaimed, alarmed. Luckily, the action gave him an adrenaline rush as he managed to pedal even faster. He made a sharp turn and hid inside of a bush, but the enemies got out of the truck and searched for the jock.

"Aw. Is little Kevy-wevy scared?" Someone that only Kevin could recognize as the Quarterback taunted. Had Kevin not been scared for his life, he would've taken the taunt. But he wasn't _that _dumb.

"LIKE I'M SCARED OF YOU, WANNEBE QUARTERBACK!"

Okay. Maybe he is that dumb.

* * *

"I AM ED! HEAR ME ROAR!" Ed yelled as his battle cry, throwing two Lumpers into the air and kicking them away. However, they managed to curl up into fetal positions and managed to take the impact, albeit slightly hurt.

"Where's Nazz?!" Eddy demanded as what seemed like the Center held the boy over his head.

"Nazz? You mean that girl?" Center asked with sarcasm. "Yeah. She was pretty. Too bad you'll never see her again."

That comment made Edd's eye twitch as the other teammates around him closed in on him.

"Aw. Was that your little girlfriend, nerd?"

"What a freak."

"Like she ever liked you, **dork.**"

That was it. Edd finally snapped. That last comment hit him very hard.

"BE QUIET!" wailed the prodigy, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "JUST BE QUIET! YOU DISPOSED OF HER, DIDN'T YOU?! YOU GOT RID OF HER!"

"Yup. And you'll never see her again, dork." Halfback declared with a twitch of a grin.

**SMASH!**

Everyone turned to Center, who shrugged in response as the Eddy-shaped hole that was now in the ceiling made some dust float around.

* * *

"AHHH!" Eddy screamed in pure terror as he rocketed out of the factory.

With nothing to do, the boy looked around and spotted some other Lumpers in the distance, carrying someone in a sack. He could faintly see someone with _blonde hair_ in it. In anger, he managed to turn around and saw the most terrifying thing he ever saw. His brother was literally flying towards them, with darkness surrounding him, making him fly. He saw Eddy and gave him an evil glare as he flew faster towards the factory. All of that made him utter one thing.

"Crud."

* * *

"Double D!" The oaf exclaimed in shock as he saw the boy sink to the ground in sorrow.

"Nazz..." Edd mumbled, ignoring the blows that his body was taking. However, they were annoying him greatly. More. And more...

"What a nerd."

"Freak."

"He'll never be anything else."

Edd finally cracked under pressure and started to fight back, grabbing a punch and evading it.

"What?!" Center exclaimed in shock.

"No violence, please." The boy started as his hat covered his eyes. He pushed his hat back and his eyes were fixed into an angry, tear-filled glare. "Unless I'm the one causing it!"

**WHAM!**

Edd showed off surprising anger-induced strength (and flexibility) as he grabbed two Lumpers and slammed them into each other. The sight made Ed cower in the corner, scared by Edd's behavior and remembering the day the boy did the same to him.

"D-Double D?" whimpered Ed as he inched closer to the fight, only to be scared away by Eddy crashing into the factory again.

"Grandad, you ran another stop sign." The loudmouthed boy slurred before shaking his head and reorienting himself.

"COME BACK HERE YOU!" Edd screeched in fury at the enemies that were trying to escape him.

"You're nuts! NUTS!" Tackle shrieked.

"GUYS! HE'S HERE!" Eddy screamed at the top of his lungs, making everyone turn to him in confusion. "MY BROTHER'S HERE!"

"In that case, our job here is done." The Lumper Captain declared as he emerged from the shadows. "We better get to the cave. Now." He commanded the other Lumpers, forcing them to get up and run away.

"What?" Edd whispered before chasing after them, only to be stopped by Ed. "GET BACK HERE! LET ME GO, ED!"

"SHUT UP, DOUBLE D!" screeched Eddy. Edd managed to calm down and blushed at his anger. "They have Nazz, Edd. They didn't finish her off. They have her."

Edd was left speechless. If they had her, then they really wouldn't see her again.

"Your brother is here, Eddy?" Ed interjected, his mind just barely managing to process the info.

"Yeah, Ed. Why?" Eddy asked curiously.

"Then that means..."

* * *

"LEMME GO! JIMMY!" Sarah cried out as she squirmed under Eddy's Brother grip. Jimmy was too scared to move and none of the Kankers' punches did anything to the man.

"Aw. Is the girl scared?" Eddy's Bro taunted, his mouth curved into a smirk. "And as for these guys."

Bro wrapped Sarah a darkness restraint and faced the sisters, the smirk not leaving his face.

"Are my brother's girlfriends trying to be the heroes?"

Marie stepped forward, ready to pounce, but Lee grabbed her shoulder and shook her head before looking back at the man in front of her. "So what? You cosplaying or is this a new fashion statement?" She snarled.

"Oh, these? They're just the sweet new duds that I got. Glad you noticed." Eddy's Brother responded before laughing evilly. But this was interrupted by a cry in the distance.

"Leave em' alone, bro!"

In anger, the man turned around and was met with a punch to the face, courtesy of Ed. That punch sent him flying, landing about thirty feet away from them. However, he didn't exactly land. He plummeted to the ground and left a Bro-shaped hole as proof.

"Are you all okay?" Edd asked helping Sarah up. Sarah nodded and stared at the boy. But...

"HAHAHA! That was a nice punch, bro. Too bad I'll have to put an end to this." The man erupted in laughter as he pulled himself out of the hole. At that moment, Ed, Edd n Eddy took their fighting stances.

_Jonny... _Plank whispered to the boy, who was watching the scene anxiously. Surprised and fearful, Jonny looked around before noticing the plank of wood floating towards him, the mouth drawn on him moving.

"AHH!" screamed Jonny as he shot up and sprinted back to the others.

_Come on, Jonny. We need you. I need you. _The board pled, though it was more of a demand.

That demand only made the boy run faster while Plank flew faster, his mouth curved into a scowl. "GUYS! HELP!" Jonny screamed.

"Oh boy. It's Jonny again." Eddy groaned. He turned to the source of the sound, his jaw dropping immediately. "What. The. Heck."

* * *

"Uh, hello? Kevin? Rolf needs assistance!" Rolf called out for his friend. "Hello?"

"Rolf." Kevin exclaimed quietly from the side of the truck, slipping into it. "Rolf, dude. You okay?" He asked as he untied the farmer.

"Rolf is okay, Kevin. Just one question."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how to drive a truck?" Rolf asked. Kevin stared questioningly at the farmer before seeing some Lumpers in the mirror.

"Yeah. I'll be able to start it with my screwdriver. Just try to slow em' down." Kevin commanded. Rolf nodded and threw several things at the enemies (including some chickens).

"STOP THEM!" The Wide Receiver shouted, sprinting as soon as he saw smoke coming out of the truck.

"Drive, Kevin!" breathed the farmer. Luckily, Kevin knew what he was doing and they took off, heading back to meet up with the others.

* * *

**Ugh. Longest chapter ever. And now I'll be updating my DP story -_- See you guys later.**


	14. The ED Escape

**A/N: I changed some of the chapters' names (especially the former 'Race Against ED' chapters) so they're more like the show's episode names.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The ED Escape**

Have you ever wondered what it's like to experience true fear? The kind that not only bothers you, but gives you unintended thoughts about destruction? That's what Jonny 2x4 was experiencing. As he ran away from his plank of wood, his mind was debating on whether to fight or run.

"THAT'S IT, PLANK!" The boy cried. Fight it is. "ENOUGH!"

_Jonny, you're attracting their attention! _Plank scolded him with fake empathy. _I'm sorry. I need you, buddy!_

Jonny could see right through Plank's lies though. After all that happened, he wasn't the oblivious boy that he used to be. No one was how they used to be.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Several things were going through Jonny's mind, but one thing stood out the most. "HELP!" He screamed.

"Jonny, get back! We'll take care of everything!" Edd ordered him.

"Yeah, Baldy! You've done enough!" added Eddy as he scowled. He suddenly turned to his brother, angry as ever. "Why are you doing this, bro? You had everything! WHY?!"

"Because I want to." Bro simply stated as he grinned evilly. He chuckled before continuing. "Power is everything, Pipsqueak. Once I take over Peach Creek, I'll move onto all of the towns in this crummy state. Then I'll finally have the power I deserve!"

"No! I won't let you!" shouted Eddy, stepping forward. A dark orb was thrown at him in response and he was sent flying, hitting the ground hard.

"EDDY!" Ed and Edd gasped. They both frowned and turned to the older brother, who was laughing like a madman.

"Poor Pipsqueak. Always bazillionth rate compared to me." Eddy's Brother mocked him as he walked towards the injured boy. The boy shot up as soon as he noticed and limped away. However, the man grabbed his arms roughly and threw him to the ground.

"LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE!" Ed bellowed. In frustration, Bro turned to the oaf and saw him clenching his teeth in rage, with Edd doing the same beside him.

"And what are you two going to do about it?" Eddy's Bro began. "No brains, no muscle, no leader. Face it! You need each other! Without each other, you can't do squat!" He spat.

"Uh, guys? A little help here!" Jonny called out to the Eds as he fended off Plank. He deflected the dark orbs with his trusty staff and did a summersault, narrowly dodging a dark wail sent to him. However, the boys were a little preoccupied at the moment.

"Not now, Melonhead!" replied the loudmouthed kid as he dodged dark orbs sent by his brother. He decided to utilize his speed by running in circles, making Bro become dizzy and spin out of control. Edd dug out his ruler from his hat and decide to help Jonny with Plank as Ed and Eddy faced the colossal brother.

"That's it, guys! Give them the old one, two!" Jimmy cheered them on from the sidelines. The others were watching the events unfold as well, but had some problems with being the damsels.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore! I'm gonna help them!" exclaimed Marie as she saw Eddy flying past her. She stood up and ran into the chaos, deciding to help the prodigy and bald kid.

Lee's eyes suddenly popped out of her bangs as she chased after her sister. "MARIE! WAIT!"

That left young May as the only Kanker Sister left. She stared at the ground for a few seconds before widening her eyes in shock. "WAIT FOR ME!" She shouted.

"Ugh. What's happening to Plank, Jonny?" asked the prodigy as he swatted away some dark orbs with his ruler, managing to make them hit the board. However, another ball of darkness hit him straight on. That one was sent by Eddy's Brother, who intended to hit Ed with it.

"AWAY WITH YOU, BRINGER OF EVIL!" shouted the lummox as he pulled a tree out from the ground and swung it at the older man in front of him. The swing would have hit, had Bro not caught the tree mid-swing. He snatched it out of Ed's hands and hit him with his own weapon.

**THUD!**

The lummox landed a good ten feet away from the ruckus and gained many bruises from the impact. He shook off the pain, however, and sprinted back to help Eddy, who was pinned down by his brother.

"You still think you're some kind of hero, Eddy?"

Eddy grunted before sarcastically responding through his clenched teeth. "You're a villain. We're fighting you. What does that mean, jumbo?"

"HAHAHA! So you do!" Big Bro chuckled darkly before speaking coldly. "Listen up, Pipsqueak. You ain't anyone's hero. Not theirs-" The man pointed to the other kids, who were trying to fight back. "Not your friends', and definitely not even your own. You're nothing!"

That hit Eddy hard. He knew he couldn't be a hero, but hearing his older brother say that made him doubt everything that he did for the others, heroic or not. Was he a hero?

"SHUT UP!" He screeched, kicking and squirming under the man's grip.

"Hey! Leave him alone, macho!" Lee screamed as she reached into her pocket to pull out her swordfish. She made the tip poke into Eddy's shirt and pulled him away from his brother. That snapped him out of his depressed state and brought him back to reality, but he still wondered. Was he a hero?

"Eddy!" Edd called out to his friend as he sent another dark orb back at Plank. The boy quickly ran to the beanie-wearing boy, grabbing Ed on the way. "We have to go save Nazz! We'll worry brother later!" He stressed.

"Well what do you have in mind, Edd? It's not like we have the El Mongo Stink Bomb with us!" Eddy pointed out. This made Edd and Ed grin, and soon Eddy got the message.

"Ugh! I can't keep this up forever!" Marie screamed as she evaded the dark orbs. One managed to touch the fringe that was covering her eye though and made it fly up, exposing the eye patch that she tried so hard to conceal. "NO! Why you!" She growled dangerously.

"Ed's sock please." Edd politely asked. Ed took off his worn-out sock and dropped it into the concoction, making the fumes turn green.

"AH!" May and Lee cried out in shock as they bumped into each other, trying to dodge the dark orbs. Two were parallel to each other and would have hit both of the sisters, but they lined their backs up to each other's and managed to evade the attack.

"Thirty more seconds..." Eddy told the Eds as they waited nervously for the stink bomb to become ripe.

* * *

"Faster, Kevin! The opposing team is catching up!" Rolf instructed the jock as he floored the truck.

"More Lumpers are showing up. We have to get out of town." Kevin murmured as he saw the opposing teammates jumping out of the bushes and trying to grab the truck.

The jock steered the truck swiftly and managed to dodge some footballs that were thrown at them, but some Lumpers jumped on the truck and stayed put.

"AH! More of the opposing team, Kevin!" stressed the farmer as he leaned as far back into his seat as possible, seeing the enemies that were clinging onto the windshield.

"I gotta shake them off!" responded Kevin as he hit the brakes and shook the vehicle furiously, flinging some Lumpers off of them. He floored the truck once again and managed to drive off just as some footballs hit their windows.

* * *

"Fifteen seconds..." Edd counted nervously. They noticed that Bro was approaching them and shrieked in fear before counting down.

"Ten..."

Rolf and Kevin were entering Lemon Brook, with the angry mob in pursuit of them.

"Nine..."

A dark orb hit Jonny on the noggin and sent him flying, his melon helmet breaking apart.

"Eight..."

Lee, May, and Marie kicked Plank away and helped the others up.

"Seven..."

Ed grabbed Edd and Eddy as they grabbed the concoction and ran away, but Bro was catching up to them.

"Six..."

An explosion sent Jimmy flying and Sarah ran after him.

"Five..."

Nazz was screaming as loud as she could, but no one could hear her. And she was too weak to try to escape.

"Four..."

Kevin and Rolf saw the fight from a distance and floored the truck to reach them.

"Three..."

Bro threw a tree at the Eds, making them trip and fall to the ground.

_Two..._

The man grabbed Ed, Edd n Eddy by their necks and started to choke them.

"One. Game over." Bro finished the countdown with a smirk as he saw the Eds turning blue from the lack of oxygen.

**HONK!**

However, a car horn honked in the distance, revealing the passenger and driver to be Rolf and Kevin. With confident grins, they floored the truck and...

**BAM!**

"AAHH!" screamed Bro as he was rammed by the truck and thrown into a tree. This made him let go of Ed, Edd n Eddy as they gasped for air.

"Hey, dorks. Need a ride?" Kevin asked affectionately as he gestured towards the truck. The boys blinked in surprise, but wasted no time to call the others over and hop in when they heard Eddy's Big Bro groaning in pain.

"Looks like we didn't need the El Mongo Stink Bomb after all!" Edd pointed out with a grin as he rolled his eyes at Eddy, who blew a raspberry.

"I'm not the strategist, Sockhead."

* * *

**Second longest chapter ever... Wow. I'm really trying to finish this story. Anyway, we should be done with this story in like 5-7 chapters. Maybe more. I'm closing the poll this month guys. Vote on it please!**


End file.
